User blog:BjornWhitman/Places
So something I noticed, Is that alot of times people posting profiles have a hard time coming up with places out side of the known villages and other well used spot in the Naruto storyline. So I did so looking around and found and complied a list with the country first followed by a small discription of it, then a few cities that I found with a small discription. Iam still working on the other 4 Main Countries but I've finished this one so here you go enjoy. Fire Country This country is noted for being a heavily forrested area. The heavy amount of flora promoted the growth of Konohagakure no Sato, for the ability to hide amongst the leaves. It shares borders with more countries then any other, and is one of the largest in the entire shinobi world. Otafaku Gai A village which is located to the east of Konohagakure no Sato. This village is home to the Fun Fun Street Kanrakugai Strip. There are many hotels and local entertainment venues. Torikumi A village which is located to the south west of Konohagakure no Sato. This village is home to several greenhouses which are bought by Konohagakure no Sato in the formation of antidotes and various poisons used by their shinobi. Sakai A village which is informally called "Border Town". This town is located right at the edge of the Fire Country leading into the Rain Country. This is a heavily patrolled border area. Crater City A city located to the east of Otafaku Gai. The city is located within a large crater like depression to the south west of the capital city and houses hundreds of people. This city is home to many festivals throughout the year. Juritsu City A city which is located to the south east of the capital city. This city is home to many famous architects that live within its borders. Many of their impressive works can be seen throughout the city. Large statues based off the founding individuals of the country along with mythological creatures. Kokon City A city which is located directly east of the capital city. This city has been known as one of the more modern cities within the entire fire country. There are many blooming businesses which have grown over the past several years. It has been rumored though some of this intense growth may have been influenced by organized crime. Hantou City A city which is located on the lower portion of the country adjacent to a medical center. This city has been known as a "military city", thanks to the influence and funds granted to them by the current Feudal Lord. Many normal civilians have been put through hard training to keep them in top physical condition. Those whom graduate exceptionally are sent to be soldiers to protect the capital city. Saihi City A city which is located closest to the border of the Tea Country. This town is one which has been heavily disconnected from the rest of the continent. Heavily being against the current way the government of the Fire Country is working, it is a birthplace to many "rebellious" shinobi. Juubun Armorment Juubun is a sector of land which has taken a job given to them by the capital city of the Fire Country. Having various metals shipped to them daily, along with mining them from local caves it serves to create and sell weapons directly to Konohagakure no Sato and to export them around the world. They specialize in the creation of Katana. Abandoned City On the outside of this area, all that lays there is what was once a prosperous city. The area has been abandoned for over a dozen years, but houses an interesting secret within it. Deep inside of the city lays the remnants of one of the Uchiha Clans supply bases. as a supply post to the east of the capital city Kyuushin Port A port town which is located to the south of the capital city. This port has been known to be dangerous due to all of the shinobi that pass through the area riding the travelling merchant ships. Crime has been an infamous part of its culture, as many pirates have been said to live within the caves along the shores. Touga Port A port town which is located at the eastern shoreline of the village. This village has done alot of trade with the wave country, and has grown through various contracts it has established with that country. The port town is extremely wealthy and home to many nobles. Zaigou Port A port city which on the outside is presented as a very light hearted society. However, within the inner workings of the port lies a secret organization created by a group of greedy businessmen. By doing dirty dealings and shipping illegal goods, they have made a massive profit. The port is protected by various shinobi employed from Konohagakure no Sato with their dirty money. Fire Temple The Fire Temple is a temple that is a holy area for those whom have been prosectured through the Land of Fire. The temple is a landmark and is located to the west of the capital city. Inside of the temple are monks known for utilizing a special power known as "Theurgical Enlightenment". Theurgical Enlightment is a form of technique based on the performance of "miracles" with supernatural assisstance. Calling forth the power of creatures, spirits, and even the power of gods to aid them. Valley of the End The Valley of the End is a legendary battleground which has been marked forever due to the legendary battle between the Shodaime Hokage and the fallen Uchiha Madara. It was through their battle the landscape was molded, and two statues were built there in memory of their battle. Capital City "Okibi" Okibi is the largest city located within the Fire Country. This massive city is home to the Feudal Lord and all individuals that serve directly under the Feudal Lord. For hundreds of years, the Fuedal Lord has passed down his title to a benefactor that would carry on the same ideals as the previous. Various citizens have become upset over the need of change in the governing infrastructure of the Fire Country. Category:Blog posts